


Kutau itu Sayang

by Kayu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Corrupted Marines, Deities, Experimentation on Devil Fruit Powers, Implies Pining, Kidnapping, M/M, Marco is a Damsel in Distress, Mythical Zoan Powers, Non-Linear Narrative, Offerings, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Missions, Shanks Won't Admit Anything, Shanks is a Knight in Distress, Shichibukai Trafalgar Law Cameo, Void Century Knowledge, but they are married
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayu/pseuds/Kayu
Summary: Ini semua dimulai sejak ia menemukan seorang anak yang dikubur hidup-hidup di depan altar dewa api.AtauKetika upacara korban persembahan dan pernikahan hanya berbeda sehelai rambut.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks&Akagami Kaizoku | Red-Haired Pirates, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Shanks

Red Force

Malam itu dingin berkabut, membuat bekas luka di tangan Shanks yang terpenggal gigi sea king berdenyut nyeri semenjak senja. Deritan kayu yang biasanya menyelimutinya ke dalam tidur kali ini terdengar bagai parut decit benda tajam pada logam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membalikan badan ke sisi kanan kiri ranjang, pelukan lelap terus menghindarinya. Ia hanya dapat tinggal di antara sayup. Berbaring tanpa tenggelam ketenangan. Beristirahat namun tidak berlalu suntuk.

Mimpi itu datang seperti pencuri, satu detik ia kerap berusaha menutup kuping terhadap bising derit, detik selanjutnya ia berada dalam kegelapan. Terkunci tanpa jalan keluar dan meronta hanya berbuah sia-sia. Ia hanya dapat menunggu hingga langit terbuka kembali menunjukan biru muda yang berpendar terang. Dalam teori itu mudah, ia kenal mimpi ini, mimpi yang sering kali hinggap ketika ia masih anak-anak, kalau saja ia tidak tercekik dengan imajinasi liar menipisnya udara untuk bernapas. Ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang, dia akan keluar dari sini sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi.

* * *

Trafalgar Law

Suatu tempat di Grand Line

Trafalgar Law menghela napasnya panjang, jika ada orang yang memberi tahunya sebulan yang lalu bahwa menjadi _Sichibukai_ memerlukan begitu banyak pengisian _form_ pendaftaran, dia mungkin akan mengurungkan niat menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Sungguh menyebalkan, kita ini bajak laut kenapa begitu banyak administrasi _sih_. Mengumpulkan seratus jantung manusia memakan waktu jauh lebih singkat dari ini!

Seberapa pun dengkinya meluap dalam hati, ekspresi wajah Law tetap dingin di hadapan laksamana Kizaru. Pemakai jas garis kuning itu meniup asap rokoknya ke udara, “Hmmm… Aku dengar kekuatanmu unik sekali ya?”

Law menoleh dari kertas-kertas pada meja kayu di hadapannya, “Lalu?” Tanyanya balik dengan nada hampir menantang.

“Bisa tunjukan padaku? Aku mau lihat kekuatan buah iblis ope-ope.” Kilatan kacamata jingga menutupi sirat mata Borsalino. Ingin rasanya si ahli bedah muda itu menggernyit tidak suka, memang dasar birokrasi, menuntut anggota bawahannya ini itu seperti monyet saja. Ya namanya rekrutan baru pasti kena masa percobaan, kapten Heart itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, “ _Room_.”

“ _Nay, nay,_ kapten…” Jemari tangan yang berselipkan cerutu itu terayun janggal. “Nanti jika sudah selesai administrasinya, akan kubawa kau ke tempat spesial.” Senyuman sang laksamana sekaligus nada yang digunakannya sukses membuat rambut halus di belakang tengkuk Law meremang. Ruang biru disekeliling mereka terusir lenyap.

Awas saja kalau macam-macam, supernova itu menggerutu dalam hati. Memang kami tidak pernah bertemu, tapi setidaknya mantan laksamana armada Sengoku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat cucu angkatnya dianiaya _kan?_ Yah jika dia tahu keberadaan cucu angkatnya _sih_ , masa depannya terlihat semakin suram seiring berjalannya waktu. Latihannya selama satu tahun lebih belum juga dapat mengejar perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka berdua, kalau ini berakhir dengan pertarungan, kapten muda itu yakin dia pasti akan kalah. Sial.

Jika si bapak satu ini mengungkit _fetish_ sedikit saja, lebih baik aku lari daripada dinobatkan titel _Sichibukai_. Masa bodoh dengan rencananya yang sudah disusun rapi, lebih baik menjalankan rencana cadangan saja walau lebih menyusahkan!

Sepuluh menit penyelesaian mengisi data yang tadinya berjalan seperti siput itu sekarang berbalik total, keringat pun membasahi cambang si pemuda berambut hitam. Mengamati gerak-geriknya, tidak ada tanda bahwa ini undangan mesum, tapi siapa yang tahu? Laksamana Kizaru membawa Law melewati lorong-lorong sampai akhirnya berakhir di sayap bangunan berbeda. “Tunggu sebentar.” Kata pria lebih tua itu sambil menggesturkan tangannya ke sisi pintu.

Tidak lama, pintu itu terbuka mengizinkan ia masuk, mendapati ruang rawat layaknya bangsal rumah sakit. Hanya satu ranjang yang terisi oleh sosok tubuh berbalut jubah hijau pasien pada ruang yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit itu. Mereka menutup wajahnya dengan kain seperti orang mati, tapi dengan mudah dia menangkap maksud dia dibawa kesana. “Kau mau aku memisahkan jantungnya?”

“ _Bingo_.”

“ _Room_.” Tak sampai sedetik, jantung yang masih berdetak itu ada di genggaman tangan Law. Hmm… Pasti ini tahanan berbahaya, sampai mendorong Angkatan Laut untuk menambah tindakan keamanan semacam ini. Ia melirik garisan hitam yang menempel di kulit luar kubus organ itu hati-hati.

“Oooh… Menarik, menarik.” Sepasang mata dibalik lensa yang sebelumnya tertuju pada tahanan di ranjang itu beralih memberikan pandangan sepintas lalu dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki pemuda bertopi putih itu.

Kapten Heart itu menutup matanya melebihi satu hitungan sebelum membukanya kembali. “Kau sudah melihat seratus jantung yang kubawa, bukan?” Tanyanya memastikan.

“Ya, memang. Tapi tidak dengan menonton aksi langsung seperti ini.” Senyuman Borsalino kembali lagi membuatnya tidak nyaman total.

Aksi? Kau pikir aku hewan sirkus? Bibir Law menempel datar. Borsalino mengambil organ itu dari tangannya dan meremas kuat, membuat tubuh itu terlonjak diiringi perubahan signifikan bunyi denyut jantung yang terhubung ke alat monitor hemodinamik.


	2. Chapter 2

Shanks

Suatu tempat di New World

Semenjak bajak laut Kumis Putih bubar setelah perang balas dendam, Shanks tidak menyangka sebagian besar harinya yang sudah dimakan kertas kerja akan kian memanjang. Dengan Blackbeard sebagai pengganti posisi _yonko_ yang terkalahkan belum juga genap dua tahun lalu itu, banyak sekali manajemen yang perlu disortir secara detil. Pertempuran antara kru empat kaisar laut pun semakin menjadi-jadi akibat perebutan teritorial Whitebeard.

Keadaan kacau yang nyaris tidak terkendalikan itu kerap kali membuat kepalanya terserang migrain. Dia belum juga empat puluh tahun, tangannya mengacak rambut merah itu dengan gusar sembari matanya melirik ke arah wakilnya yang bersurai semakin garam daripada lada. Ia bersyukur sekaligus kasihan Benn mengalami jauh lebih buruk karena kemampuannya yang lebih cekatan dalam mengurus dokumen dan informasi. Shanks menghela napas panjang.

Kali ini Red Force sedang berlabuh di sebuah pulau netral di Grand Line, baik untuk mengisi kembali persediaan makanan dan juga untuk bertukar informasi berkala dengan fraksi Revolutionary Army. Mereka tidak bisa dibilang sekutu namun tidak bisa juga dibilang musuh, ini hanya murni bertujuan untuk mengkonfirmasi data masing-masing pihak. Setelah beberapa tahun saling membangun sistem pertukaran ini, pergerakan kapalnya di samudra jauh lebih efektif. Dengar-dengar persentase misi hitam yang dilakukan kumpulan pemberontak itu juga menjadi sedikit lebih aman karena memiliki data lebih lengkap. Sama-sama diuntungkan bukan? Sayang sekali ia tidak dapat mengklaim keberhasilan sistem ini karena semua dimulai dari penghadangan kapalnya di tengah perairan laut selatan oleh Ivankov.

Tangan satu-satunya itu membalik halaman koran yang diantar burung camar pagi tadi, melanjutkan pembacaan asik mengenai kabar obat misterius baru yang ditemukan oleh perusahaan Topi Putih yang bagi sebagian orang yang tahu dipahami sama dengan Angkatan Laut di belakang layar. Obatnya dikatakan sulit diproduksi masal karena langkanya bahan pokok yang digunakan. Entah bagaimana, tapi beberapa kompetitor mengatakan bahwa proses pembuatan obat tersebut lebih menyeramkan dari perbudakan. Mungkin tujuannya hanya untuk menyebarkan isu palsu atau pencemaran nama, tapi bisa jadi ada benarnya juga. Sebelum laporan dari letnan sekutunya sampai di meja Shanks, dia tidak dapat mengambil untung dari informasi tanpa bukti itu.

“Kapten.” Tubuh besar Lucky Roux menutup cahaya matahari, “Ini kiriman kali ini.”

“Hmm... Apakah ada kendala pada pertukaran kali ini?” Benn menghampiri tempat duduknya ketika melihat beberapa penanda merah di antara halaman dokumen yang mendarat di tangan Shanks.

“Tidak, kapten.” Ia memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai kode memperbolehkan awaknya itu pergi.

* * *

“Haaah, kondisi macam apa ini?” Dengan begitu banyak bukti yang dilampirkan dan beberapa laporan lisan hulu hilir pada beberapa bulan terakhir yang sampai ke telinganya, Shanks tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Marco ditahan Angkatan Laut. Mungkin sudah beberapa bulan dia hilang karena dengar-dengar dia tidak sempat berkabar ke mantan komandan Whitebeard lainnya pada jangka waktu itu. Bisa saja mereka mengira Marco hanya bersembunyi sekaligus berkeliling membantu penduduk pulau-pulau yang dahulu mengibarkan bendera mereka, tapi jika melihat tempo waktu keluncuran ‘studi’ baru _World Government_ dan Angkatan laut, bukankah semuanya menjadi jelas?

“Benn, menurutmu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan _World Government_ untuk memberikan persetujuan untuk obat jenis baru?”

“...Kita akan ikut campur, kapten?” Pertanyaan wakilnya bersirat begitu banyak makna. Marco bergabung dengan bajak laut Kumis Putih dapat dibilang cukup lama, tentu sekutu mereka banyak yang tidak akan tinggal diam ketika mendengar kabar ini. Dan juga manipulasi genetik sudah terkenal kemana-mana bahwa itu dilakukan oleh bajak laut, seperti Donquixote Doflamingo dan Kaido, tidak pernah oleh Pemerintah Dunia. Dia tidak bisa masuk seenaknya seperti kru bajak laut muda tanpa tanggung jawab.

“Yah, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan muncul kesempatanku untuk membalas budi.” Shanks tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian dua setengah dekade lalu dalam hidupnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco is six years older than Shanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Shanks

Dua puluh lima tahun lalu

Napasnya sudah tersenggal sejak belasan menit yang lalu tapi masih juga awak-awak Angkatan Laut itu tidak meninggalkannya. Rambut merah melekat basah ke dahinya saking kuatnya remaja itu berlari. Kapten Roger belum lama ini menyelamatkan dirinya dan Buggy dari pulau asal mereka untuk ikut berlayar bersama dan Rayleigh juga sudah mengingatkan mereka berkali-kali bahwa New World jauh berbeda dengan Grand Line tapi dua remaja itu tidak pernah menganggapnya serius. Ah jika aku berhasil lepas kali ini, aku janji tidak akan banyak berulah lagi! Yah, setidaknya untuk minggu ini, aku janji.

Yang masih membuntutinya tersisa hitungan sebelah tangan saja, tapi kakinya sudah hampir tidak kuat bergerak lagi. Dan ketika dia berbelok dan mendapati dinding tanpa jalan keluar, Shanks hanya bisa memaksakan diri berbalik dan menghadapkan pedangnya ke lima orang itu. Mengingat apa yang diajarkan padanya ketika terkepung, dia melirik kaki lawannya untuk memastikan arah serangan yang datang. Mungkin karena merasa sudah pasti menang mereka berlari mendekatinya bersamaan di bawah bayang-bayang bulan, butuh sekali kah keroyokan melawan satu orang seperti ini? Memang dasar tidak punya hati nurani!

Shanks memutuskan untuk diam ditempat dan hanya bergerak menghindari pukulan dan sayat pedang lawannya. Jika ia berjalan sedikit saja, ia bisa jatuh tersandung udara karena begitu lemasnya dengkulnya jika tidak terkunci posisi bertahan. Pedangnya melesat kesana-kemari dengan gesit mengenai titik lemah yang dapat ia lihat. Tidak lama, semua anggota naval itu tergeletak di tanah. Perasaan bangganya telah berhasil melindungi diri diselimuti rasa panik ketika pandangannya semakin mendekati lantai, matanya terpejam bahkan sebelum pipinya menyentuh dingin bumi.

* * *

“Oh! Sudah bangun rupanya?” Pemuda berambut kuning muncul menutupi langit-langit.

“...Ini dimana?” Ugh sekujur tubuhnya nyeri serasa ditindih Oro Jackson.

“Aku menemukanmu di gang samping klinik semalam, masih bocah sudah pura-pura jadi bajak laut, nanti kena getahnya loh.” Jemari dingin yang menyentuh wajah untuk memeriksa terasa nyaman menutupi denyutan di dahinya, tapi begitu otaknya mencerna perkataan itu, dia tidak bersedia tinggal diam.

“Siapa yang bocah hah!? Aku adalah pemuda bajak laut tulen asal kau tahu saja!”

“Ya, ya, tentu saja...” Marco tersenyum sopan.

“Kamu meremehkanku ya!?”

“ _Nih_ minum dulu, tenggorokanmu kering kan.”

“Oh, makasih.” Eh? Tunggu sebentar… “Hey!”

“Hahhhahaha…”

Walau kelakuannya menyebalkan, nampaknya dokter muda ini cukup populer dengan pasien anak-anak yang datang berobat. Entah kenapa cara bicaranya lembut dan menyenangkan, membuat orang mencampakkan pagar pertahanan mereka tanpa banyak keluhan. Rangkaian kejadian yang mana berakhir dengan dirinya mengenakan celemek berwarna merah muda dengan sapu dan pengki di tangan.

“Kenapa aku malah bersih-bersih disini!?” Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pecah di tengah kalimat, tidak mampu menutupi proses pubertas yang sedang berlangsung ditubuhnya.

Punggung lelaki berambut pirang itu gemetar menahan tawa, “Kamu bersama bajak laut Roger kan? Aku sudah mengirim kabar kamu ada disini, tunggu saja yang sabar ya.”

“Kok om tau aku salah satu dari Roger?” Shanks menggernyitkan dahi dan mengubah air wajahnya seakan mengajak berkelahi.

“Siapa om kamu?” Marco menjawab malas, sebelah tangan terjulur untuk mendorong topi di kepala si rambut merah dalam-dalam. “Di pulau ini tidak ada yang tidak dapat mengenali topi jerami ini.”

“Sudah sana lanjut bersih-bersih.” Usir Marco tanpa agitasi.

“Tapi bersih-bersih membosankan. Tidak disini, tidak di kapal, bersih-bersih saja terus setiap hari…” Protesnya setengah hati sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugasnya itu sampai sebuah suara terdengar dari luar, “Ooooi Shanks!! Kamu disini!?”

Suara familier itu menyusup masuk dari sela-sela pintu lantang. “Buggy!” Panggilnya sebelum daun pintu itu terbanting ke dalam dengan semena-mena untuk menunjukan anak dengan hidung bulat berwarna merah terang dibaliknya. “Kamu dari mana aja _sih_ , sudah dicari dari semalam juga!”

“Ya maaf, aku dikejar kru Angkatan Laut yang sangat gigih semalam!”

“Kau harus ceritakan semuanya di kapal nanti!”

“Tentu saja! Akan kuperagakan teknik pedangku dalam mengalahkan mereka.”

Percakapan kedua remaja itu kemudian dipotong dengan “Oi, oi.”

“Kalau mau ribut di luar sana.” Lengan pemuda itu mengalungi dua adik-adik itu dan menyeret mereka keluar tanpa ampun.

“Oi! Om nanas lepaskan!” “Apa-apaan ini pak tua!?” Celotehan mereka saling bersambar penuh emosi.

“Kalian mengganggu ketenangan klinik, sudah dulu ya para bocah.” Marco berbalik masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

“...”

“Ini gara-gara kamu Buggy!” “Enak saja! Siapa suruh kau lenyap malam-malam hah!?” Anak menyerupai badut itu mendengus kesal dan langsung berjalan ke arah di mana kapal mereka tersauh.

Shanks terhenti sejenak dan menghampiri pintu yang tertutup itu, “Aku berhutang kali ini, suatu saat pasti kubayar. Terima kasih om nanas!”


	4. Chapter 4

Marco

Lokasi tidak diketahui

Marco tidak tahu sudah berapa minggu atau pun bulan dia terkurung di ruangan klinis ini. Matanya enggan membuka ke langit-langit putih, tak ada gunanya terpejam atau melihat, semuanya sudah membaur menjadi perih yg tak kunjung berakhir. Tidak mudah untuk benaknya berpikir setelah begitu banyak obat-obatan yang dipaksakan ke dalam peredaran nadinya yang menipis, semakin hari semakin melepas semangat hidupnya perlahan. Ia tidak bisa mengenali manakah ilusi dan realita, apakah seluruh organ tubuhnya masih menempel? Sekilas memori menunjukan bahwa potongan lengan atau kakinya di meja operasi di sisi kanan ruangan. Ingatannya begitu samar, apakah ini akibat enggan membuka mata, ataukah kelopak matanya hanya sebuah ornamen pelindung saraf terbuka dibawahnya? Entah. Hari-harinya berlalu repetitif, perih dan api biru berulang tanpa akhir.

Tidak sadarkan diri. Diorientasi. Rasa Sakit. Api biru. Dan berulang.

Mungkin pada awal semua ini masih besar keinginannya melarikan diri, namun sejak ayah angkatnya duduk di samping meja operasi tempat dia berbaring, menggenggam telapak tangannya hangat, alasan apa pun yang berhasil dia kumpulkan untuk berharap bebas lenyap bagaikan asap. Ada masa-masa dimana Marco menemukan dirinya berdiri di dek kapal Moby, bersama keluarganya berlayar di lautan lepas. Tentu dia mengenali gejala mental yang dia jalani, hanya saja apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dengan tubuh terantai dan otot melemas akibat atrofi, membangunkan diri terasa bagaikan mimpi. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke saudara-saudaranya.

Warna biru yang terpancar dari api sekeliling tubuhnya menyentak paksa dirinya terbangun. Warna yang tadinya mengimplikasi kesembuhan bermetamorfosis menjadi sumber keputus asaan. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia memohon, tak ada satu pun yang didengar oleh para penyekap jalang. Mereka tidak menginginkan informasi, hanya material genetik dari tubuhnya yang diubah oleh buah iblis. Awalnya dokter Vegapunk cukup sering menangani kasusnya, namun kunjungan itu berangsur berhenti karena ditemukan repetitif. Staf di basis ini nampaknya sudah cukup terlatih dalam memanen organ tubuhnya, mereka hanya perlu mengirimkan sampel dan membuat laporan secara berkala.

Dengan sirnanya semangat untuk hidup, tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan Angkatan Laut. Apalagi dengan kekosongan di dada kirinya, walaupun dia berhasil melepas rantai cadas laut yang memenjarakan kaki dan tangannya, dia tidak dapat lari kemana pun juga. Apa gunanya kebebasan dengan sakit tanpa henti? Itu pun jika mereka tidak menanamkan kelemahan seluruh pengguna buah iblis di jantungnya dan hanya menyakiti secara fisik. Kemungkinan ia tidak pernah lagi dapat bertransformasi terlalu besar. Hanya kematian perlahan yang menunggu di ujung kebebasan palsu itu. Penjelasan menyakitkan yang disampaikan oleh Vegapunk dengan penuh kebanggaan sembari menunjukan kubus organ berdenyut yang dilepas entah kapan oleh seorang supernova. Mungkin ini hukuman karena membiarkan keluarganya meninggal begitu saja.

Harapan terakhirnya adalah kekuatan buah legendanya akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan kejam ini. Selama apakah dirinya akan bertahan? Sebagai dokter Marco mengerti dengan jelas daya tahan tubuh manusia, baik normal maupun memiliki kekuatan. Akan tetapi tubuhnya tak kunjung meregangkan nyawa, bahkan dengan begitu banyak cairan merah yang diambil setiap harinya sebagai dasar manufaktur obat-obatan. Ya, Marco menyadarinya, ia juga melakukannya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ayah angkatnya masih hidup. Tidak ada satu anggota kapal pun yang tahu, semua obat yang dia berikan pada _pops_ berasal dari rekayasa material tubuhnya sendiri.

Walaupun sudah berpuluh tahun bersama kekuatan _phoenix_ ini, dia belum juga mengerti keseluruhan kemampuannya. Apakah ia akan hidup kembali setelah kematian seperti dongeng penyerta tidur anak-anak? Sungguh Eksistensi menyedihkan jika memang demikian, terperangkap dalam stagnansi ketika seluruh dunia terbawa arus waktu. Apakah ia hanya akan berakhir pada meja operasi ini? Menjadi sumber panen materi genetik selamanya?

Bayang-bayang ayah angkat yang duduk di sisinya menolehkan wajahnya lembut. Sepasang bola mata bercahaya emas memandang langsung ke wajahnya. Bibirnya berpisah untuk mengeluarkan bisikan, “ _Pops?_ ”

Pikirannya seakan diselimuti lumpur, _oh_ … sejauh apakah mentalnya terdegradasi dalam penahanan ini. Jemari almarhum tersebut terasa hangat di pipinya, seakan memiliki bentuk fisik yang dapat disentuh. “ _Phoenix_ merupakan makhluk yang ditempa dari api…” Suara kaptennya terdahulu terdengar terdistorsi.

“Sudah terlalu lama matahari tidak menemukanmu, nak.” Tangan mantan kaisar laut itu bergerak naik, membelai lembut rambut pirangnya yang kering dan kusam. Sorot pandang penuh rasa bersalah yang tertuju padanya menimbulkan kejanggalan dalam hati.

“ _Pops_? Apakah ini nyata? Aku-” Pergelangan tangan yang dilingkari rantai itu bergemerincing, bergerak mengikuti keinginan hatinya menyentuh raga dihadapannya.

“Sshh... Kamu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.” Ayah angkatnya itu berdiri untuk berjalan pergi.

“Tunggu _pops_! Aku tidak-!” Suara rantai yang terbentur meja bertambah keras dengan upaya rontaan tubuhnya. Bayangan punggung seorang ayah pengadopsi anak-anak itu tertimpa figur lain sebelum menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya kuning.

Suara langkah banyak orang ramai mendekati pintu Marco terpenjara, dentuman keras akibat pintu campuran metal menabrak dinding dibelakangnya tergema di lorong luar. “Periksa seluruh ruangan! Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat!”

Staf sekuritas dan beberapa ilmuwan berkeliaran di seluruh ruangan. Mereka memeriksa rantai dengan menggeser dan memindahkan anggota tubuhnya dengan kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan. Pandangan Marco masih tertuju ke arah kilat yang belum lama sirna, ekspresinya membeku kaget. Reaksi dari orang-orang ini membuktikan bahwa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah ilusi hasil kesepiannya. Apakah itu _pops_? Impresi yang dia alami jauh dari rasa hangat ayah angkatnya, tapi kalau begitu siapa? Cubitan kecil akibat suntikan obat penenang bekerja cepat, matanya terpejam diluar keinginannya sebagaimana pun ia berusaha terjaga.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin

Calm Belt

Robin membuka mata di dinding kayu bajak laut Rambut Merah sejenak sebelum sepasang bibir mengikuti, “Permisi…”

Yasopp yang bersandar tidak jauh tersentak kaget dan refleks mengarahkan selongsong pistolnya ke sumber suara, “Penyusup!”

“Anda Yasopp ayahnya Usopp benar? Saya Robin salah satu anggota bajak laut topi jerami.” Robin melanjutkan kalem kepada semua anggota kru _Yonko_ yang memegang senjata mengarah pada dirinya. Yah tidak bisa dibilang dirinya juga _sih_ karena cuma memperlihatkan satu bola mata dan bibirnya.

“ _Devil Child_ Robin?”

“Iya betul.” Mata itu berkedip perlahan.

“Ada perlu apa menghubungi kami? Ada yang terjadi dengan Usopp? Luffy?” Suara penembak jitu itu semakin gusar karena membayangkan kejadian-kejadian buruk terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya.

“Ah, izin untuk menaiki kapal kapten?” Bola mata Robin bergeser ke sisi kanan, melirik lelaki bertitel kaisar laut yang dari tadi tidak tidak mengangkat suara itu.

“Diizinkan.” Bagian tubuh yang seperti aksesoris dinding itu menghilang menyisakan kelopak merah muda.

“Ternyata wanita ini yang mengikuti kita sejak beberapa hari lalu… Hmm… Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada mereka ya? Kabar terakhir dari Rayleigh, mereka sedang berlatih supaya dapat menghadapi New World.” Benn melambaikan tangan untuk memberikan tanda bahwa tidak ada masalah kali ini.

Tali pengerat kapal dilemparkan ke kapal kecil yang muncul itu, memperbolehkan dua wanita muda melompat masuk ke dek kapal Red Force. “Seluruh anggota bajak laut topi jerami baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir.”

Tim penyambut kecil yang menunggu mereka menarik napas lega. “Kalau bukan tentang Luffy dan lainnya, mau apa mendatangiku?” Shanks mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Seorang wanita berambut pirang melangkah maju dan membungkuk, “Perkenalkan namaku Koala, salah satu anggota Revolutionary Army.”

“Jadwal kita tidak bertemu secepat ini, apakah ada masalah?” Pria berperingkat kedua di kru itu mengomentari.

“Kami dengar kalian mencari keberadaan mantan wakil Whitebeard, RA baru saja menerima informasi bahwa Marco ditahan termutilasi. Bagian tubuhnya terpencar di beberapa tempat. Kami belum mengetahui bagian apa saja yang dipisah-”

“Mutilasi? Dengan kekuatan buah iblis macam apa mereka-!” Mendengarnya, para anggota kru saling berbisik ribut dibelakang kapten mereka.

Dengan cepat arkeolog muda itu menengahi, “Trafalgar Law, salah seorang supernova itu, memiliki kekuatan buah ope-ope dimana dia bisa memotong bagian tubuh tanpa membunuh korbannya. Tentu kalian dengar berita bagaimana dia dilantik sebagai _Sichibukai_ belum lama ini?”

“Trafalgar Law? Bukankah dia yang menyembuhkan Luffy setelah perang di Marineford?”

“Iya benar, aku melihatnya membawa Luffy lari waktu itu.”

“Menurutku dia sebatas pemuda pemberontak, tapi bukan orang jahat…”

Bisikan-bisikan kembali mengelilingi mereka. Di hadapan kedua wanita muda yang air wajahnya tidak mampu sepenuhnya menutupi kekhawatiran itu, Shanks melirik pria di sebelah kirinya.

“Kami berusaha mencari keberadaan Trafalgar, namun sayangnya dia menghilang di sekitar area kekuasaan Kaido.” Koala melanjutkan.

“Itu akan memakan waktu terlalu lama. Kami memiliki kartu _vivre_ Marco, tujuan arahnya jelas, namun jika benar apa yang kau sampaikan, bisa jadi itu cuma menuntun kami ke bagian tubuhnya yang terbesar.”

“Ya kemungkinan besar seperti itu… Dari apa yang aku tahu mengenai _phoenix_ , seharusnya pecahan tubuhnya akan dengan mudah kembali menyatu jika berada dalam jarak dekat. Hanya saja, kita perlu menemukan keberadaan _yang lainnya_.” Suara Robin sedikit tertahan.

“Resikonya tinggi, tapi hanya ini petunjuk yang kita miliki. Bagaimana kapten?”

“Sebaiknya kita-” Perkataan lelaki berambut merah itu terpotong suara ledakan dari mesin kemudi di bawah kapal, diikuti rangkaian ledakan lain dari arah jam dua belas mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum-tsss... Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? (ㅇㅅㅇ )ﾉ


	6. Chapter 6

Marco

Lokasi tidak diketahui

Di saat Marco membuka matanya, tubuhnya terbaring di ruangan putih kembali. Namun kali ini tak ada mesin yang berbaris di dinding. Lantai, dinding dan langit-langit ruangan berlapis material yang sama, kain katun putih yang lembut dan tahan lama. Pakaian yang diberikan padanya kali ini juga berwarna putih. Seluruh ruangan itu hanya dapat dideskripsikan dengan satu kata, putih. Tangan dan kakinya terantai batu samudra yang dengan sengaja dilapis material yang berwarna- ya, putih.

Tanpa stimulasi apa pun, kesadarannya yang sudah terganggu akibat lama penahanan sebelumnya semakin memudar. Pengetahuan akan metode penyiksaan tidak dapat membantu sama sekali dalam memperlambat kemunduran rasionalitas akal budinya. Waktu berhamburan seperti pasir yang jatuh di sela-sela jemari tangan. Mungkin sudah esok hari atau mungkin sudah sampai di bulan berikutnya, dia tidak tahu, namun setelah dirinya terbangun menatap ruangan tanpa warna itu sekali lagi setelah dibius oleh gas penenang untuk tuntutan donor darah dan organ lainnya secara paksa, sesuatu di dalam diri Marco tersayat retak. Dengungan familiar yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar mengalun kembali.

Mulutnya membuka tanpa sadar, “!!!”

Teriakan dan jeritan yang selama ini terpendam dalam sunyi memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Matanya membeku melihat kekosongan dikala memori berputar kembali menunjukan tetesan hujan api di sebuah kaldera puluhan tahun silam.

Ketika suaranya mulai melemah ditelan diam, suatu eksistensi tua yang berada jauh di luar sana menjawab.

Di luar bangunan fasilitas tengah laut itu, matahari yang sedang menelusuri langit sedikit demi sedikit terhenti pada jalurnya. Cahaya memancar terik jauh melebihi sengat sinar hari-hari biasanya menimpa lautan. Ledakan beruntun terjadi di sekeliling bangunan penelitian tersebut, jaraknya terspasi berulang sesuai dengan letak ranjau naval yang terpasang sebagai alat deteksi kapal asing. Anehnya, tak ada satu pun kapal yang dapat terlihat sejauh garis cakrawala. Ketika para penjaga berlarian panik demi melaporkan fenomena tersebut ke pangkalan utama, seluruh alat komunikasi siput satuan pertahanan luar bersimbah darah dan tidak dapat berfungsi kembali.

Penanda serangan belum juga sempat dibunyikan, dari dalam gedung lampu-lampu seketika padam dengan percikan api terakhir, alat-alat yang menopang laboratorium tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunga api sebelum diikuti ledakan di berbagai lokasi.

Alarm evakuasi berbunyi, orang-orang yang mendengar ledakan dilanda kepanikan dan berlari keluar tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Banyak diantara mereka akhirnya jatuh tertimpa reruntuhan dan meninggal. Alat pemancar air pada langit koridor otomatis menyala. Di antara semua kekacauan itu, mekanisme pintu ruang putih terbuka.

* * *

“Kapten!” Lutut Shanks menghantam lantai kayu keras, torsonya melengkung seakan hendak meringkuk melindungi diri. Panas menyengat matahari tertuang ke dek kapal bersamaan dengan ribuan kilatan api kecil yang berjatuhan seperti hujan.

“Kartu _vivre_ Marco!” Kertas dalam genggaman kapten rambut merah itu tersulut api. Dokter kapal yang dipanggil Benn akhirnya tiba dan menghampiri tubuh tersungkur itu tergesa-gesa. Pemeriksaan awal yang sudah dilakukan menunjukan Shanks tidak terluka sedikit pun, tapi lalu kenapa…?

Robin yang menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada anggota kru menatap rambut api itu aneh, “Ini… api dunia bawah?” Bisiknya perlahan.

“Api dunia bawah?” Koala bertanya bingung, mengundang perhatian pria tinggi yang berlalu tepat dihadapan mereka. Pria yang langsung mengangkat suara dengan nada hanya sedikit lebih sopan dari interogasi, “Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?!”

“Beberapa abad lalu muncul fabel yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki berambut merah adalah orang yang harus dibunuh karena berhasil mencuri api neraka.

“Tapi jika kalian semua tidak tahu-menahu mengenai cerita itu, kemungkinan besar ini disebabkan oleh hal lain.” Robin mengangkat bahu pasrah.

“Bukan, nampaknya ini suar surya.” Suara tertahan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak disebutkan itu, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke figur yang ditopang oleh Benn di atas lantai.

“Benn, kumpulkan tim pencarian, kirim mereka pergi sekarang juga. Periksa mulai dari pangkalan yang terpukul paling parah.” Suara tenang Shanks tidak cukup untuk mengelabui pandangan wakilnya yang terpaut pada langkah kakinya yang tidak setara. Diikuti percikan lidah api masih berterbangan bebas dari ujung-ujung tangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basis kekuatan Marco itu dari mitos phoenix Mesir yang kurang lebih intinya: Ketika phoenix sudah mendekati waktu kematian, ia akan terbang ke arah barat dan membuat sangkar dengan dahan-dahan, rempah, dan wewangian. Memandang ke arah matahari terbit, memekik sebagai penanda perpisahan yang berbalaskan dengan berhentinya jejak matahari di langit diikuti hujan api yang menyulut sangkar itu habis menjadi abu. Akhirnya phoenix akan dilahirkan kembali dari sisa-sisa abu yang ada.
> 
> Mitos ini aku hubungkan dengan badai geomagnetik yang pernah melanda bumi beberapa kali dalam sejarah. Jika terjadi saat ini, badai ini tidak akan menimbulkan banyak kerusakan karena dapat dengan mudah terdeteksi satelit. Tapi pada 1972 dikatakan ada ranjau tanam di pesisir Vietnam yang tanpa sengaja meledak dengan sendirinya karena gangguan medan magnet akibat badai surya ini. Jika ingin tahu lebih banyak bisa cek carrington event dan https://www.bbc.com/news/science-environment-46260959
> 
> Untuk api neraka, itu diambil dari masa inkusisi Spanyol yang mengatakan bahwa rambut berwarna merah adalah hasil mencuri api neraka dan pantas untuk dibakar di kayu sula. Ini biasanya wanita tapi demi plot tak apa lah. Hahhha...


	7. Chapter 7

Shanks

Red Force

Mimpi repetitif yang akhir-akhir ini membayangi tidur pria berambut merah itu kembali singgah untuk kesekian kalinya. Mimpi dimana ia dibawa ke suatu tempat yang gelap dan dingin dan kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja, tanpa cahaya dan juga sulit untuk bernapas. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba bergerak, tubuhnya serasa terpaku kuat. Sampai ia mendengar sebuh suara dari kejauhan dan sebuah tangan meyibakkan sesuatu untuk memberi jalan pada terangnya langit biru. Anehnya, mimpi yang seharusnya berakhir di saat itu juga berlanjut menyuarakan gema dalam indera telinganya sebelum ia terbangun seketika.

“ _Berkat ada padamu…_ ”

“Haaah… Apa maksudnya berkat ada padaku??” Shanks tidak mampu mereka kejadian serupa seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Siapa pemilik suara itu? Mengapa aku memimpikan ini lagi? Ia kira ia sudah sukses meninggalkan mimpi aneh itu saat dirinya masih belasan tahun.

Tanpa sadar ia sampai didepan cermin kamar mandi utama. Bayangan hitam pekat terlukis tebal di bawah matanya, membuat warna kulitnya yang sawo matang terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Suar surya menandakan _phoenix_ berada tidak jauh dari kematian, ia memutar kembali memori masa lalu dimana mantan kaptennya membacakan informasi itu saat mengeksplorasi pulau Laugh Tale.

Tim Rockstar membutuhkan lebih dari setengah hari untuk menyisir ketiga pulau hasil analisa kemungkinan sangkar burung biru itu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

“Kau terlihat lebih buruk daripada sebelum istirahat, Shanks.” Nada ejaan namanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran. “Apa perlu diperiksa?”

“Nanti saja Benn, aku akan pergi setelah Marco ditemukan.”

Kompromi itu disetujui setengah hati, “Nico Robin ikut pergi dengan tim pencarian, dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya, mereka akan kembali lebih singkat dari yang diperkirakan sebelumnya. Kau-”

“Kapten! Mereka kembali!”

* * *

Marco

Pegunungan di tepi laut dataran Red Line

Marco memiliki jadwal harian, setiap pagi kaki kecilnya melangkah menuruni gunung, melewati jalan setapak ke arah pantai sembari mengumpulkan buah-buahan dan bahan makanan apa pun yang bisa ditemukan di hutan. Jika hari sudah siang dan ia sampai di pesisir, ia akan beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan untuk berburu, antara itu ikan dan hewan laut lain atau pun hewan pengerat yang bersembunyi. Ia menghindari desa kecil di bagian utara, tidak yakin alasan apa namun instingnya berkata demikian. Sebelum malam tiba ia akan kembali ke rumah pohon kecil yang menggantung di sisi dalam kaldera. Setiap hari sama saja. Waktu ia lebih muda, burung-burung liar selalu membantunya mencarikan makanan, tapi bantuan berhenti ketika ia mengerti cara beralih ke bentuk manusia.

Rutinitas yang terusik oleh sebuah suara tangisan yang terpotong tiba-tiba. Saat ia mencari sumber suara itu, ia menemukan dua orang yang bersujud di hadapan kuil tua kecil penuh lumut yang anehnya tidak juga rubuh dimakan cuaca. Bukaan hutan kecil yang dikelilingi semak tinggi yang jarang diperhatikan Marco karena mengira tidak ada apa pun yang menarik disana. Marco bersembunyi cukup jauh dari mereka, berusaha untuk tidak terdeteksi. Dengan hati-hati mengamati dari sela pepohonan dan semak belukar dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Toh ini kali pertama ia melihat kuil itu, tidak ada salahnya memuaskan rasa penasaran ini. Tidak lama, pasangan itu pergi diiringi siulan sumbang. Marco menyelinap mendekati kuil itu dan menemukan dua cangkir pipih berisi cairan bening dan sebuah sekop berisi tanah.

Matanya tertangkap keganjilan sekop itu, menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna merah darah disana. Bukan darah. Apa itu? Tangannya memisahkan dan membelah sejumput bumi, tepat ketika jarinya mendapati benda yang dimaksud, sekumpulan angin berhembus kencang melewatinya, menghamburkan helaian merah ke udara.

Itu… Itu rambut?

Mata Marco terbelalak lebar diliputi ngeri, tangannya tersentak naik, tanpa sengaja menghamburkan gelas sajian itu berantakan. Sebagian besar cairan di dalamnya membasahi wajah dan dada Marco menyisakan tetesan-tetesan bening yang membasahi tanah. Tanah yang jelas terlihat baru saja dipadatkan. Api biru terpercik dari tubuhnya.

Ia menemukan dirinya menggali tanah itu terburu-buru, setengah akal berusaha awas dalam memindahkan gumpalan-gumpalan tanah karena khawatir siapa pun yang dikubur dapat terluka terkena alat pencedok itu tanpa sengaja.

Saat rambut merah itu muncul dari sela bumi, Marco melempar alat ditangannya itu jauh-jauh, memilih untuk mencakar langsung daratan untuk setidaknya membebaskan tempurung kepala kecil itu.

“Jangan mati, kumohon jangan mati…” Bisiknya berulang kali tanpa henti.

Wajah seorang balita terpampang di hadapannya, pucat. Isak tertahan tanpa sadar dikeluarkan. Tanpa saksi, tidak terlihat, dan tidak terdengar. “Maaf.

“Seandainya aku tidak menunggu mereka pergi, mungkin…” Punggung tangannya membelai pipi itu perlahan.

_“Apa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?”_

“Tentu saja!” Eh? Siapa itu yang baru saja berbicara?


	8. Chapter 8

“Tentu saja!” Eh? Siapa itu yang baru saja berbicara?

Tawa janggal berkumandang, _“Lebih baik putuskan segera, sebelum terlambat...”_

Marco mengambil taruhan untuk mempercayai entitas mencurigakan itu. Memang mencurigakan, hanya saja dengan kicauan burung sebagai latar belakang yang tidak kunjung menghilang, ia merasa makhluk apa pun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya. “Ya, aku ingin menyelamatkannya…”

_“Satu kehidupan, itu bayarannya. Apa kau setuju?”_

“Tidak adil jika anak semuda ini mati begitu saja jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu…” Ia mengangguk.

_“Baiklah, taruh tanganmu diatas dadanya dan ikuti kata-kataku…_

_“Aku terima korban hidup terganti dua belas musim panen, sebagai gantinya… Pertalian ini hanya akan putus di dalam maut.”_

Baru saja kalimat yang dia ikuti itu terucap, dari dadanya tersembur api, menyulut dada balita dalam pelukannya itu. Marco merasa sepotong tubuhnya menghilang dan tergantikan. Angin puyuh kecil dengan tebaran helaian rumput terbakar menutupi jarak pandangan.

Dan kehadiran itu pun pergi dengan meninggalkan kata perpisahan, _“Berkat ada padamu…”_

Mata coklat hangat terbuka menatap sepasang iris langit.

* * *

“Kek, apakah doa kita akan dikabulkan dewa?” Suara penuh damba itu bertanya pada laki-laki yang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya lebih dari empat puluh tahun.

“Entah…” Jawab sang suami kalem. “Kita hanya dapat percaya dan berharap, bukan?”

“Mungkin saja karena kau seperti itu doa kita tidak juga terkabulkan!”

“Hei! Aku juga ingin punya anak, kau ingat? Dulu saat kita masih muda berapa kali kita mencoba setiap malam karena rindu?” Semburat kemerahan menghiasi paras mereka berdua.

“Berani-beraninya kamu mengungkit masa itu! Dasar pria mesum!” Perempuan tua yang duduk dibawah jendela itu memutar tubuhnya untuk melempar sepintal benang tidak terpakai.

“Pria mesum yang kau cintai, ya tidak?” Dengan seringai iseng yang terpampang di wajah, pria itu menghampiri geli.

“Diam kam-” Ledakan api dibalik garis pepohonan mengagetkan mereka, siapa sangka bahwa hari itu tepat dimana mereka dikaruniai seorang anak bersurai api yang semakin besar semakin meresahkan tingkah lakunya.

* * *

Red Force

Shanks menepati janjinya dan menurut pergi ke ruang rawat untuk diperiksa. Apakah itu alasan supaya dapat berlama-lama di samping ranjang mantan wakil Whitebeard? Semua awak kapal tidak ada yang tertipu sedikit pun, dari dulu kapten Redhair memang punya obsesi terhadap pengguna buah zoan legendaris itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu apakah itu sebatas kagum atau lebih, kelakuan Shanks sulit dikategorikan. Mungkin hanya Benn Beckman dan beberapa orang terdekat lainnya yang tahu seluk-beluk ketertarikan itu, yang jelas, mereka akan setia mendukung pemimpin mereka dalam segala tindakan mendekati, merayu, dan meluluhkan hati burung biru itu. Semoga saja Marco menetap di bajak laut Redhair, mungkin akhirnya kapten tidak perlu lagi merana setiap kali berita kawanan Whitebeard tercetak di surat kabar.

Rockstar sudah melepaskan belenggu laut di tangan dan kaki Marco, menyisakan kulit kemerahan dibawahnya. Dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya, Shanks dapat dengan mudah mengira Marco hanya terlelap tentram. Setelah memastikan tidak ada resiko besar, tangannya menyibakkan kemeja tidak dikancing itu dan mendapati kekosongan celaka. Hening menutupi ruangan.

“Kami mengambil seluruh data yang dapat diambil dari basis itu, aku yakin pelacakan jantungnya tidak akan lama.” Robin mencoba meringankan suasana.

“Kenapa lukanya tidak sembuh otomatis?” Benn menyuarakan keprihatinan lain dalam hati mereka.

“Kemungkinan karena kekuatannya terkuras untuk melepaskan energi sebelumnya. Yang aku tahu, energi itu hanya akan muncul jika ia berada di ujung tanduk saja. Beruntung kita punya banyak suku cadang untuk mesin kapal, jika tidak, kita akan menjadi sasaran empuk musuh selagi tidak bisa berlayar.” Tangan Shanks tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit telanjang selagi mengembalikan selimut ke tempatnya.

Yang tentu saja membuat tubuh terbaring itu memercik seakan menyala dipantik api. Banyak orang sering membandingkan warna rambutnya dengan merah api, tapi tidak begini juga. Ini bukan hasil kelakuan tangannya!

Belum juga ia sempat menyangkal apa-apa, dari dadanya sendiri memancar api kearah Marco.

“!!!”

Sesaat setelah kunang-kunang melayang pergi dibantu kedipan berulang, Benn menuduh setengah bercanda sambil mengamati kilau keemasan yg memancar di surai kaptennya, “Api neraka? Api kahyangan mungkin…”

Saat mereka kembali berbalik memeriksa pasien pasrah itu, seekor burung biru ditemukan meringkuk tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun.

“...” Shanks tidak berani menoleh. Mimpinya selama ini bukanlah sebatas mimpi. Fenomena yang baru saja terjadi melemparnya kepada ingatan lalu dimana ia salah mengira sepasang bola mata nilakandi cerah adalah langit biru dibalik kegelapan. Kalimat yang sama terngiang kembali,

_“Berkat ada padamu…”_

* * *

“Hei, memang benar kau kurang lebih bisa dibilang orang tuaku…” Marco memulai. Kakinya mencengkram mercu tiang kuat, ia masih enggan kembali ke tubuh manusianya setelah dipaksa diam sebagai manusia beberapa bulan. Setelah menumpang beberapa hari dengan kawanan kru Red Hair yang tidak pernah hening, yang mengingatkan pada saudara-saudaranya, Marco berhasil meniti apa yang terjadi seputar misi pembebasan dirinya.

Ia memaksa menatap bola cahaya di ujung langit, mengabaikan panas yang hinggap di kelopak matanya dan melanjutkan, “Tapi kau tidak dapat seenaknya menikahkan anak delapan tahun dengan anak berumur dua tahun, tahu?”

Kiasan kuning diantara biru berpendar seakan mengolok.

“Ya memang aku yang bersikeras menyelamatkannya…” Marco menjawab emosi.

“Ya aku lari dari kaldera segera setelah itu…”

“Ya aku juga lupa padamu…”

Surya kembali bersinar melebihi terang biasanya.

“Ugh, kau tidak seharusnya membuatku merasa bersalah…” Sayapnya menyembunyikan paras dari cahaya.

“Tapi kau juga memindahkan jantungku tanpa izin!” Marco merengek seakan umurnya bukan dimulai dengan empat puluh melainkan empat tahun. Kalau saja ia ingat bahwa organ di dadanya cuma hasil regenerasi, bahwa nyawa Shanks kecil telah dibayar satu kehidupan _phoenix_ , mungkin ia sudah bebas sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.

“Memangnya menurutmu ada cara lain?” Entitas bercahaya itu muncul mengagetkan.

“...” Tidak ada satu pun cara membangkitkan orang mati di dunia ini bagaimanapun orang-orang berusaha mencari. Cara unik ini berhasil hanya karena Shanks dikorbankan untuk dewa api, di kuil dimana sang dewa sedang berdiam, di atas permintaan anak semata wayangnya. Shanks tidak dibangkitkan, jiwanya masih melekat walau tubuhnya sudah menyerah. Karena itu mudah bagi ayahnya untuk memberikan izin meminjam sebagian daya hidupnya. Ketika suatu saat Shanks meninggal, ia akan ikut serta bersamanya, Marco akan menghilang digantikan pribadi lain dikehidupan burung api selanjutnya. Roda kehidupan pun akan berputar sekali lagi.

Makhluk bercahaya itu bangkit, memberikan impresi senyuman dan melambaikan tangan perpisahan. “Berhentilah berbohong… Satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu tertarik pada pemuda logia api sebelumnya adalah karena ia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang…”

Marco tidak bisa memungkiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnyaaa, selesai juga fic pendek ini... Makasih untuk semua yang sudah baca!!! Ini sebenarnya dikarang dengan tujuan akan punya sequel. Tapi ga janji ya, jangan ditunggu-tunggu hahhhahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Update akan dipost setiap tiga hari.


End file.
